Les entremetteurs
by Kalincka
Summary: "Non mais sérieusement, ils se bouffent du regard, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! À croire qu'ils auraient besoin d'un coup de pouce..." ou comment Zach ne fut jamais autant à côté de la plaque qu'à cet instant, et que Mary observa le tout en manquant de s'étouffer de rire. [warning : présence de lime. Je regrette un peu, mais moins que la dernière fois quand même]


_Je vais vous raconter une histoire. C'est l'histoire de Kali, qui par un beau matin de juillet, a posté un OS. Sur le ship de son âme, poussée par trois autres fangirls que je ne nommerais pas par souci d'anonymat (sachez juste qu'il s'agissait respectivement d'un poulpe, d'un phénix et d'un dragon), elle pensait que ceci n'aurait aucune incidence sur sa vie._

 _SAUF QUE._

 _Imaginez, vous piochez un bonbon dans un paquet. Et puis un autre. Et puis un autre. Et puis... Bref, z'avez compris. À la fin vous devenez accro et BAM, je sais pas trop pourquoi mais me suis retrouvée à écrire plus de 10 OS et ce nombre est en constante augmentation. Pourquoi me demanderez vous ? Eh bien, comme le dirait une amie chère : "PARCE QUE LE SHIP KALI, LE SHIP"_

 _Et il se trouve que récemment, un cher dragon (toujours dans l'anonymat sisi tavu) m'a proposé un marché._ _"Eh Kali, dis, eh oh, tu voudrais pas un fanart de ton otp que tu es seule à shipper depuis trois ans, hihihi, mais en échange tu tèj un OS" me lança cette créature fourbe et malicieuse, et devinez quoi ? J'AI. ACCEPTÉ._

 _Ah. Le chantage affectif. Quelle arme dévastatrice. Et qui_ _vous aura servi à comprendre le contexte du pourquoi je poste un texte sur ce pairing alors qu'à la base... Eh bah je devais plus en poster. Honnêtement, je le trouve pas du même niveau que l'Autre, mais bon. Un deal, c'est un deal. (comment je suis arrivée dans Supernatural, déjà ?)_

 _Ah, et pour ceux qui auraient pas compris : présence de lime (et ouais Lev, t'es tombé sur le seul qui allait pas jusqu'au bout *rire machiavélique) et d'une intrigue assez pourrie par-dessus le tout. Fuyez tant qu'il en est encore temps._

 _ **Disclaimer : Je possède personne dans cette fic, j'utilise uniquement leur image publique et BIEN ÉVIDEMMENT je ne prétends pas leur inventer une vie privée.**_

 _Anchois.  
(C'est comme "enjoy", prononcé avec l'accent français, sauf qu'on remplace par "j" par "ch" et j'ai définitivement besoin de sommeil au lieu de poster à cette heure-là.)_

* * *

Tout était allé très vite. Si vite, qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir ce qui lui tombait dessus, que tout s'était brouillé en un instant ; de précieuses secondes qui avaient suffi à Peter pour poser sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin, poser, c'était un euphémisme : il l'avait complètement plaqué au mur - ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude, pensa-t-il alors que des mains prenaient son visage en coupe - avant de dévorer sa bouche, dans un tourbillon enivrant qu'il ne trouva pas la force de réfréner. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'avait pas _envie_ de réfréner, parce que _dammit_ , la chaleur qui descendait en flèche dans son corps l'affolait de plus belle.

Pourtant, ça ne fait pas vraiment longtemps que ce genre de réflexes s'étaient déclarés ; à vrai dire, depuis l'incident de novembre, quelques jours étaient passés sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'agissent différemment. Et puis... Et puis ça avait été comme la première fois : sauvage, passionné, mais surtout inattendu. Comme si d'un coup, un mécanisme se déclenchait et les attirait l'un contre l'autre, et ces évènements s'étaient reproduits à plusieurs reprises, peu importe où ils se trouvaient. Un regard échangé dans un endroit bondé, et les deux acolytes trouvaient un moyen de s'éclipser sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Mais là, _good god_ , il avait l'impression qu'à quelques semaines de Noël, les hormones de Peter s'étaient cassés la gueule dans les escaliers ; le chanteur le prenait à part dans _n'importe quelle situation_ , et une chose en entraînant une autre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre.

En y réfléchissant, il n'aidait pas non plus.

D'accord, il lui arrivait parfois de faire des allusions en pleine conversation. Oui, il avait déjà "effleuré" par "accident" son partenaire, en tout impunité, lors de leurs soirées publiques. Ok, ça lui était déjà arrivé de prendre certaines positions quand il se baissait pour ramasser quelque chose.

… Et il était vrai que ces temps-ci, un rictus carnassier prenait souvent place sur ses lèvres, ce fameux rictus qui, _il le savait_ , faisait craquer Peter à chaque fois.

Rectification : ils s'étaient tous les deux cassé la gueule dans les escaliers, et pas qu'un peu. Sérieusement, en y repensant, c'était quoi, leur problème ? Le solstice d'hivers influençait leur libido, ou ça se passait comment ?

La main qui s'introduisit sous son tee-shirt interrompit aussitôt ses pensées.

Revenant à leur activité principale - après tout, il serait bien le dernier à s'en plaindre -, il laissa échapper un halètement sourd quand la dite-main se mit à effleurer lascivement son épiderme, tandis que le corps à qui elle appartenait se pressait contre lui de toutes ses forces ; l'empêchant délibérément de bouger en le bloquant contre le mur.

Il aurait bien voulu exprimer son mécontentement, lui aussi, si seulement la bouche qui s'était précipitée sur la sienne voulait s'éloigner ; cependant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, son partenaire approfondit son baiser, coupant la moindre protestation qu'il aurait pu émettre. La langue s'égara sous sa lèvre supérieure, renvoyant un frisson dans son dos, avant de trouver sa jumelle pour danser ardemment avec elle.

Un moment passa durant lequel il ne fit rien ; il se contenta de subir et gémir sous les traitements de son compagnon, désirant jouer son rôle sans protestations. Il sentait son corps réagir à la moindre caresse de l'homme qui le plaquait contre le mur avec une excitation démente, à tel point qu'il en aurait presque supplié.

Dans le studio - oui, le _studio_ , parce qu'apparemment cela leur semblait être le meilleur endroit pour assouvir leurs pulsions malgré la magnifique vitre qui n'attendait que la visite d'un inconnu pour les trahir - tout semblait figé, les micros, les ordinateurs, tout sauf eux, eux à qui la pièce leur paraissait tellement vivante rien que par la présence de l'autre ; et rapidement, leurs deux chemises ne furent plus qu'un souvenir, recouvrant les instruments posés dans un recoin de la pièce. Cependant, il ne put pas aller plus loin, obéissant au bon vouloir de son partenaire qui ne le laissa pas accéder à son tee-shirt en se collant un peu plus à lui.

Prenant un malin plaisir - oh, il le _savait_ , il sentait le sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'il languissait sans rien pouvoir faire - à titiller sa peau couverte par le tissu, il gémit soudainement quand un genou écarta par sa présence ses jambes. En réponse, il entendit un soupir chaotique soufflé à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, comme l'effluve d'un baiser fantôme qui le fit brutalement réagir.

Comme si d'un coup, un besoin primaire venait de tendre ses muscles, il ondula du bassin, frottant son entrejambe sur le genou en-dessous de celle-ci, et profita de cette distraction pour ramener ses bras autour de la silhouette du plus grand. Haletant, il ne rompit pas le baiser, mais raffermit sa prise sur les épaules contre les siennes dans l'espoir fou de fusionner avec ce corps dont il commençait à connaître chaque parcelle de peau. Un autre gémissement s'étouffa contre ses lèvres, et il comprit que son attente était partagée ; sans hésiter, il brisa leur étreinte, laissant assez d'espace entre eux pour qu'ils puissent se dévêtir sans gêne.

Deux tee-shirts légèrement empreints de sueur rejoignirent les chemises sur les instruments de musiques, et les bruits humides et brûlants résonnèrent un peu plus dans le studio.

— _I want you._

Le murmure aurait pu se perdre parmi tous les halètements qui tombaient au creux de son oreille, mais la voix de Peter était tellement rauque que sa volonté dépassa le reste. Son ton erratique, tremblant à cause de toute la fébrilité que son chuchotement laissait entendre, fut la goutte de trop. Sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, la même injonction franchit ses lèvres, transpirant une ardeur qui ne tarderait pas à exploser :

— _Take me._

Il n'eut pas à le répéter deux fois : sans perdre de temps, il sentit deux doigts chercher à déboutonner son jean, tandis qu'une paire de lèvres s'attaquaient à nouveau aux siennes, accompagnée d'une main qui passa derrière sa nuque. En retour, il s'accrocha désespérément au cou du plus grand, rendant la tâche de ce dernier plus ardue ; mais il voulait sentir cette odeur légèrement empreinte de sueur – due aux enregistrements intensifs de ces dernières heures – et de café qui s'intensifiaient à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Un peu comme un rappel que c'était bien réel, que les corps contre le sien l'aimait tout autant, que le besoin répondait des deux côtés.

C'était peut-être ça, son heroin, en fin de compte.

* * *

Zach se rassit le plus lentement possible sur la banquette de l'autre pièce du studio, prenant garde à ne pas faire le moindre mouvement susceptible d'être aperçu à travers la vitre. Même s'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on le remarque au vu des gémissements étouffés franchissant le verre au-dessus de sa tête, montrant clairement l'occupation des deux "amis" de l'autre côté.

Il esquissa une grimace en baissant le regard sur le flacon qu'il tenait entre ses mains, se maudissant intérieurement par la même occasion pour s'être assoupi sur le canapé. Maintenant, il allait être forcé d'assister aux ébats se déroulant derrière le mur contre lequel il était adossé, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre. D'accord, il avait par mégarde versé une dose trop importante de "Désir liquide" (ouais, un nom assez médiocre pour un augmentateur de libido) dans les verres des deux concernés, mais il ne méritait pas ça ! Lui, il voulait juste s'amuser un peu, rien de plus... Et honnêtement, il n'avait pas été déçu.

C'était toujours une crise effroyable de fou-rire qui le prenait lorsque Peter suggérait innocemment de s'isoler avec son coéquipier alors qu'il n'y en avait absolument pas le besoin, ou quand Lloyd laissait échapper des lapsus révélateurs en pleine conversation. Sérieusement, comme les autres faisaient-ils pour ne rien voir ? C'était si évident que ça crevait les yeux, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être le seul non-aveugle de son entourage ; même Kassem ne semblaient pas au courant.

Enfin, quand il disait qu'il était le seul… Pas exactement. Ce serait mentir, que de prétendre qu'il était l'unique clairvoyant de la troupe.

Mary était certes discrète, mais elle n'était pas idiote. Zach était même persuadé que la dessinatrice cachait bien son jeu et en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Ses petits sourires en coin lorsque les deux acolytes s'isolaient subitement entre deux tournages, et le regard malicieux qui illuminait son visage par la même occasion, étaient tant d'indices différents qui lui mettaient la puce à l'oreille.

Et puis… Et puis, il se souviendrait toujours de ce clin d'œil qu'elle lui avait lancé, alors qu'il faisait distraitement rouler entre ses doigts le flacon dans sa poche. Comme si elle _savait_. Ce qui était impossible, bien sûr : il n'avait dit à personne pour sa petite expérience.

Parlant de ça…

Il sursauta brutalement lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit dans son dos ; surpris, il tourna la tête, pour se figer aussitôt en voyant la scène. _Apparemment,_ les deux cobayes venaient de migrer du mur de droite vers la vitre, vitre où se trouvait le pauvre chanteur qui n'osa pas bouger. Même si au vu des gémissements langoureux franchissant le verre – sérieusement, il regrettait le vitrage simple – il ne risquait pas de se faire remarquer.

— _Oh man…_

 _Nope ! Nope nope nope !_ hurla-t-il mentalement en fermant les yeux pour éviter d'observer par inadvertance l'affaire. Pitié, il ne méritait pas ça ! Ok, il voulait juste s'amuser un peu, provoquer le destin, mais pas y assister !

Un cri passa à nouveau la vitre, le glaçant un peu plus de l'intérieur lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Peter. _Non non non non…_ Ça lui apprendrait à s'amuser avec les hormones de ses amis qui se faisaient déjà assez l'amour par le biais d'un regard. À quoi il pensait, déjà, en voulant jouer l'entremetteur ? Il grimaça, prêt à se rouler en position fœtale pour se maudire de sa sieste rapide alors qu'un autre gémissement parvenait à ses oreilles. Pourquoi ça _devait_ tomber sur lui ?

Le plus lentement possible, il se leva discrètement de la banquette, avant d'amorcer quelques pas au milieu de la pièce. À tout moment, il pouvait se faire remarquer et franchement, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment. La gêne, oui, la honte de ne plus pouvoir regarder ses amis dans les yeux : non merci !

Encore quelques pas, et la porte serait accessible… Il se précipita dessus avant de refermer la poignée derrière lui avec la plus grande précaution possible. À présent hors de danger, il expira longuement, avant de retourner le panneau « Ne pas déranger » sur la porte du studio avec une pensée pour les deux amants. Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il était un mauvais ami, après ça !

Alors qu'il faisait mine de continuer son chemin dans les couloirs, il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fiole, restée dans sa main, avant de se figer d'un seul coup.

Il lui restait encore un demi-flacon à utiliser avant Noël.

* * *

Mary laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, mais aucune parole de les franchit tandis qu'elle dirigeait un regard malicieux sur Zach, apparemment revenu des studios. Le chanteur eut beau prétendre n'avoir fait qu'une sieste, la dessinatrice ne fut pas dupe : elle avait remarqué cet air soulagé sur son visage ainsi que le tic nerveux qui le faisait rouler son flacon entre ses doigts, dans sa poche.

Ce fameux flacon… Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais Mary ne doutait pas de la bienveillance de Zach. Jamais il ne testerait de produit néfaste sur l'équipe, et puis… Oh, elle avait bien une petite idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Ces absences répétées – en plein journée, parfois ! – ne lui laissaient aucun doute, et elle ne loupait pas les fous-rires discrets de l'entremetteur quand cela arrivait.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. C'était vrai que c'était hilarant, quand bien même elle ne laissait rien voir en surface – en réalité, elle riait autant que Zach – de voir ces deux-là se retenir de se jeter l'un sur l'autre en public. Et elle partageait un peu son interrogation : certes, elle les connaissait depuis plus longtemps que la majeure partie de l'équipe, mais c'était si évident qu'elle se demandait comment personne n'avait pu les griller ces derniers temps. Bon dieu, elle avait parfois envie de s'arracher les cheveux quand elle voyait Kassem aussi aveugle ou Dante ne se douter de rien. La frustration qu'elle ressentait dans ces moments-là était si immense qu'elle devait se retenir de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

Il était vrai que la dessinatrice fut la première au courant du lien qui unissait ses deux camarades ; voire même avant les concernés. Une espèce de clairvoyance ou d'instinct, qui lui chuchotait sans arrêt que par la force des choses, il y aurait bien un élément déclencheur qui les pousserait dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La confirmation lui parvint le jour où elle avait découvert la chemise laissée dans la réserve ; c'était ce jour-là, qu'elle avait décidé de garder le secret… Même si elle avait dû réfréner sa colère sur le coup. Dans la réserve, _sérieusement ?_ Il y avait pleins d'endroits disponibles pour la première fois, mais non. Il avait fallu que ces deux imbéciles décident de le faire dans la salle la plus fréquentée de Maker's studio, risquant leur réputation par-là même.

Des fois, elle avait l'impression de veiller sur deux enfants intrépides. _Trop_ intrépides.

Mary soupira, revenant à la scène actuelle et oubliant son exaspération passée pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Immédiatement, son sourire revint, alors que Zach s'asseyait à côté d'elle sur le sofa de la pièce détente. Apparemment, l'arroseur venait d'être arrosé… Ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il lui demanda d'une voix légèrement nerveuse :

— Tu fais quoi ?

La dessinatrice lui jeta un regard pétillant par-dessus son livre, avant de tourner la page :

— _« L'empire Walt Disney »_ , déclara-t-elle d'un ton calme.

— Ah, tu révises pour le _season finale_ ?

— Tu devrais aussi. Après tout, c'est ton personnage.

À cette mention, Zach afficha un sourire gêné :

— Ah ouais, c'est vrai… J'ai beaucoup de rôles dans cette saison, hein ?

Mary nota que cette question n'en était pas vraiment une, que le chanteur faisait ça uniquement pour s'occuper l'esprit. Sûrement pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu… Elle se retient d'éclater de rire face à cette détresse cachée, et décida de l'embarrasser un peu plus. À son tour de s'amuser un peu !

— Je suis sûre que tu es le premier ravi. _Ils_ ont beaucoup discuté pour te laisser une place importante dans les rôles, tu sais.

 _Touché._ À la mention des deux amants, Zach rougit furieusement, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle devait faire ça plus souvent.

— Euh… Ah ouais ? C'est… Sympa… balbutia-t-il en fuyant son regard.

— Zach, est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

— Non ! Non, tout va bien ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, d'une voix bien trop aigüe pour être honnête.

Oh bon dieu, à ce rythme-là, elle allait mourir de rire. Mary hocha la tête, gardant son sang-froid malgré tout – ce fut la chose la plus difficile de sa vie, sans aucun doute – avant de se lever promptement :

— Bon. Tant mieux alors. Si tu veux, je te le passerais, ajouta-t-elle en agitant son livre de la main droite.

— Hum… Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il d'un ton intrigué.

 _Il n'a même pas répondu à la question,_ pensa la dessinatrice en pouffant de dos. Il avait dû être vraiment, _vraiment_ traumatisé.

— Aux studios, répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Avec un sourire, elle attendit sa réaction. Elle ne tarda pas : paniqué, Zach se leva d'un bond, l'attrapant par l'épaule pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

— NON ! N'y va _surtout_ pas !

Gardant son visage de marbre, Mary haussa un sourcil, feignant d'être surprise. En retour, son ami prit un air interdit, réalisant que sa réaction excessive l'avait trahi.

— Euh… Je veux dire… Ils sont occupés, et-

— _Occupés ?_

Le pauvre Zach rougit de plus belle, les mots s'entrechoquant dans sa gorge pour en sortir avec la plus grande des difficultés :

— Enfin, je… Occupés… Il faut pas déranger, tu vois, parce que, euh…

Mary sentit la pitié l'envahir alors que son ami s'embrouillait avec ses propres paroles. Désemparé, l'artiste enleva sa prise de son épaule pour laisser retomber mollement son bras le long de son corps, un air effaré sur le visage.

La dessinatrice jugea qu'elle en avait fait assez ; son fou-rire longuement retenu éclata au grand jour, et tandis qu'elle se tenait les côtes, elle vit Zach arborer un air désabusé. Après avoir calmé son hilarité, elle essuya une larme de rire ayant roulé sur sa joue, pour lancer un regard désolé à son ami.

Ami qui l'observa sans comprendre, avec une expression décontenancée face à son fou-rire, et qui n'osait pas prononcer un mot de plus de peur de s'enfoncer encore un peu. Mary lui posa à son tour une main conciliante sur l'épaule, avant de lui adresser un sourire compréhensif :

— De toute façon, ils sont toujours _occupés_ à ce moment-là de la journée.

Puis, elle tourna le dos, laissant un Zach abasourdi et bouche ouverte dans son sillage.


End file.
